


Maybe it wasn't so childish after all.

by Shipping_marvelous_things



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Valentines Day Fic, natasha dresses like a hobo at the tower, steve makes pancakes, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, the rest of the team is mentioned - Freeform, things are cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipping_marvelous_things/pseuds/Shipping_marvelous_things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha thinks Valentines Day is a holiday for children, until a certain supersoldier tells her how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it wasn't so childish after all.

Steve's hands shook in anticipation of the day ahead of him. Today was the day he would finally tell her how he felt. It was Valentines Day, the day something magical is supposed to happen.   
Natasha rolled over in her bed, her fiery locks strewn across her pillow in a messy heap. She hated Valentines Day, with a passion. It was a child's day, for people who thought that true love existed. She groaned as she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair, she might as well get up and eat something.  
He had planned the day perfectly, the rest of the team all had plans with their significant others, so he and Nat were going to be at the Tower alone. It was the perfect opportunity to show her how much she deserved.  
She lazily walked toward the kitchen, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She nonchalantly put the kettle on to boil to make herself some tea, when she heard a voice behind her.  
“Who knew Natasha Romanoff could be messy?” Steve teased, she had to admit, she jumped a little when she heard his voice, and her stomach flipped when she saw him in his tight white shirt. “Shut up Steve, it's too early,” she scolded, but a small smile graced her features. “Nat,” he chuckled, “It's 10:30!” “Really?” she asked in disbelief, looking at the kitchen clock, then at her phone to check that he was right. Steve laughed heartily at the confused look on the spy's face, with her baggy pyjamas and disheveled hair, it was quite adorable really.   
“Where's everyone else?” she asked, “They already headed out for their romantic dates,” he said, putting on some oven gloves, “Aah, I see,” she smirked, “As for me, I have a date with my bed,” she smirked.   
“Woah, hold on there Nat, it's Valentines Day, and whether you like it or not, we're gonna have some fun,” he said, hoping she wouldn't attack him, “Fine,” she accepted the offer begrudgingly. “What smells so good?” she asked, breathing in the delicious smell, “I made blueberry pancakes!” he said excitedly, “Ooohh! Yum! Gimme gimme gimme!” she punched him playfully on the arm, a way of her saying he should hurry up, because she was hungry! “Okay, okay, I'm getting them!” he chuckled, pulling them out of the warming drawer.  
She pulled two plates and maple syrup out of the cupboard, and sat down at the small kitchen table. “C'mon! Hurry up!” she whined, totally out of character, he raised an eyebrow at her, “Hey, you're very privileged to see me in this state Rogers,” she pointed her finger at him, plopping a pancake on her plate.  
The pair ate in comfortable silence, and then went their separate ways.  
Natasha was lying on her bed when she heard a knock outside the door, “Get dressed! We're going somewhere!” she heard Steve's voice through the door, “I'll be out in ten minutes!”  
Steve was sitting in the lounge wearing his leather jacket and a pair of jeans, and Natasha walked in wearing a hoodie, and a pair of ripped skinny jeans.   
They walked down the street, and Natasha wrapped her hoodie closer around her in an attempt to chase out the cold weather. Steve took his jacket off and draped it around her shoulders, “Ever the gentleman, but there's snow everywhere and you're going to freeze,” she smiled at him, passing the jacket back to him. “I survived 70 years in ice, I'm pretty sure I can handle a few minutes of standing in the snow,” he smiled back at her.   
Steve led her to a park bench, and they sat down next to each other. He looked at her, gosh she was beautiful! The way wisps of her red hair fell into her face, and how her cheeks flushed with colour from the cold. She caught him staring and turned to look at him, he fidgeted nervously under her gaze.  
“H-hey I got you something!” he said nervously, pulling a little wrapped box out of his pocket, “Aaw Steve, you didn't have to!” she said, slightly embarrassed, “Just open it,” he insisted.  
She opened the wrapping carefully and looked inside the box. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the piece of jewelry, it was a simple silver chain with the black widow symbol and a small shield hanging from it, and behind was an inscription in Russian. “It's beautiful Steve!” she smiled her breathtakingly wonderful smile, and her stomach twisted at the goofy grin on his face, “Just like you,” he whispered.  
Despite herself, she blushed furiously, and as she got caught up in the moment, she leaned forward slowly, and looked into those beautiful blue eyes. He blushed a shade of pink in anticipation. He looked at her captivating green eyes, then her lips. She breathed in his scent, he smelt so good! They felt the air getting heavy around them, when he finally couldn't take it any longer, and he captured her lips with his. Suddenly, neither felt so cold anymore. She stiffened momentarily, but returned the kiss, smiling against his lips. He rested her forehead against hers. “Happy Valentines day Nat,” “And to you too soldier,” she smiled, kissing him again. Maybe the holiday wasn't so childish after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! My first fic on AO3...I think I did okay... (Did you get the pun? Bud um tss)  
> I take requests!! (just not smut)  
> All mistakes are mine.


End file.
